


Our Deep Melody

by Iren_Cho



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Guitars, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lim Hyunsik & Ahn Heeyeon| Hani Are Best Friends, Lim Hyunsik & Yook Sungjae Are Brothers, M/M, Some Humor, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iren_Cho/pseuds/Iren_Cho
Summary: Hyunsik is working two part-time jobs to make a living along with his brother Sungjae. His dream, becoming a well-known musician, seems unreachable and his hopes dying, day by day. His perception of life changes, when he meets Ilhoon, a troubled young boy.P.S: The main ships of the story will be only Hyunsik/Ilhoon and Changsub/Sungjae.





	1. Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter, i hope you like it!! :)  
> English isn't my native language, so i apologize in advance...

Hyunsik was dragging Minhyuk on the streets, not even allowing him to wear his coat. The latter was whining non-stop, as it was middle autumn and the cold breeze was sending chills down his spine. Nevertheless, he followed his friend’s lead accepting his destiny, Hyunsik was the death of him! So, he just relaxed his arm and left a desperate groan. It was 9 in the fucking morning, he hadn't the energy to fight him.

 

Thankfully, they arrived to their final destination and Hyunsik brightened up, as he was jumping around like a maniac, who ran away from the hospital. He stood still, when a red hair girl appeared across the street, waving them with a wide smile on her lips. She walked fast-paced towards them, clapping her palms enthusiastically.

 

"Oppa! I took a quick glance at the brand new acoustic guitars and guess what. There is a grand-concert type, which is made of spruce woods! How awesome?"

 

They stormed into the music store in front of them, leaving Minhyuk dumbfounded. He was used to them as the mature lame adults, who were wandering around and talking about encyclopedic knowledge. Now? They were like five-year-old kids, who were about to eat a chocolate ice cream. What a sight!

 

Hyunsik found himself strumming the guitar strings, as Hani was admiring its beauty reflecting on her eyes. She was a top musician in her company and a well-known artist in the music industry. They met five years ago, when she was teaching the newbies playing various instruments like piano and acoustic guitar. One day, she was passing across her neighborhood park and listened to a luring melody, which overwhelmed her body with sadness. That's how their paths crossed and they became mentor and student.

 

"Oppa, it's expensive though..."

 

"I already paid for my brother's tuitions along with the rent and the insurance company. So, don't worry. I was saving money since two years ago, when I had a third part-time job."

 

Minhyuk rubbed his neck and turned his head on the opposite direction. He felt like crying and stole a glance at him through a glass case. For a moment, he almost forgot his friend's financial struggles and the fact that he gave up on his dreams for Sungjae's well-being. He was his childhood friend since elementary school and experienced his ups and downs first hand. Music was his only true companion.

 

Hani just feigned happiness and hid her pity behind a smiling mask.

 

"Perfect! How about going to the park and test this baby's abilities?"

 

Hyunsik accepted her offer and held the guitar with care, carrying it on his back. The three of them sat on a bench and started tuning the instrument.

 

"Play an open D cord and then the same D cord in the 14th fest."

 

"Wow sunbae, it works like a dream!"

 

Minhyuk was recording a video of his friends playing excitedly the guitar, in order to send it to Sungjae, who was currently at Changsub's apartment. He wished internally for the two to confess to each other, but they were always chickening out, pretending they were best friends. Their acting was bad though and them being together was entertaining.

 

Hani sat in a lying position on the bench and straightened her long coat.

 

"Oppa, sing us a song!"

 

"There are many people here, I can't..."

 

"Oh, don't be shy. Show them what you've got. What about the song you wrote recently? Beautiful pain?"

 

"Okay, I give up!"

 

The guitarist cleared his voice and adjusted the guitar upon him. The passengers became curious and some of them stopped in their tracks, which made him more self-conscious. Minhyuk and Hani motivated him by humming random harmonies and making funny gestures. So, when the guitar’s pick scratched the first string, the melody overshadowed his anxieties and his angelic voice echoed.

 

He was going to the climax of the song and the audience was growing rapidly. Some of them teared up and others were watching hypnotized by the sad melody. Especially a boy with a ball between his palms, wearing an unreadable expression with his sharp yet warms eyes, drawing Hyunsik into them. For a brief moment, they locked gazes letting the music speak the story. Hani was wiping her wet cheeks with her sleeve, but she didn't miss the tension between them. She made a mental note to tease him later about his number one fan.

 

When he finished, the audience was clapping like crazy and congratulating him for his performance. Minhyuk turned off his camera smiling, as Hani jumped on Hyunsik giving him a bonebreaking hug.

 

"People, this is my student and best friend. Right now, he achieved to beat his mentor and touch our hearts with his legendary skills! He's born to beat!"

 

A petit woman among the audience, stepped on the first row and screamed "BToB". The others followed, as a result their raspy voices to harmonize. Hyunsik didn't waver his extremely huge grin on his lips, as he was low-key looking for the beautiful boy. He was a bit disappointed, when he realised he was gone, but he couldn't do anything regardless.

 

Hani got close to his ear and whispered something that made him blush. His deep red color was like a volcano, ready to explode.

 

"Oppa, not only you got a cool stage name, but you gained a special fan too."

 

The young man was monitoring them, hiding behind a tree. He memorized every detail of the handsome singer, which were as beautiful as his voice. He felt jealous of the red hair girl, because she could touch him, hug him and make him smile. He was officially his first fanboy.

 


	2. Cozy Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!! This story it's not only about me, but for you too :)

It was Sunday morning and Hyunsik was working his shift on his second part-time job. Thanks to his live, his attitude on the customers changed for the better. He was serving them while smiling and showering them with compliments. Also, he was so in love with the guitar, that he was carrying it around even in the cafe.

 

The cafe was small, so he played the role both of the barista and waiter. After serving black coffee to one of his constant costumers, he sat with Minhyunk. The latter was coming from time to time, keeping him company. More like playing candy crush on his phone. Hyunsik decided to watch the pedestrians passing by, his favorite part of this job. It was a sunny day, so they seemed more relaxed and comfortable going to their workplaces or wandering around. Needless to mention the beauty of the park across the street, where its tall trees offered a cool refuge to the passengers, while its grass provided a joyful playground for the kids.

 

"Dude, what are you looking at? Is that old lady with the dog that sexy?"

 

 "Better picture than your stupid face!"

 

"I'm more handsome than you, though."

 

"You wish..."

 

 The bell on the door rang and Hyunsik stood up immediately, ready to fulfill his duties. However, Hani stepped in, as she was trying to take off her purse. She was breathing heavily and couldn't speak properly. The two friends were examining her condition and looking to each other perplexed. It was certainly an unusual behavior, coming from her.

 

"You can't believe what happened! Yesterday night I met a man and got laid. When I woke up this morning on his bed, I discovered he's my new boss. So I ran away in a blink of an eye. That's so embarrassing! Please kill me."

 

The boys bursted into laughter, as the tears were rolling endlessly on their faces. Hani gave them a death glare, which caused them running out of breath. The red hair was always strictly professional and had been barking continuously about her work ethics. But life works in mysterious ways after all!

 

"Yah! It's not funny you dorks! I'm the most respectful person in the whole company. My status has won over the whole music industry!"

 

"Yeah, you majesty!"

 

Hyunsik just saluted her, as he was laughing, and returned to his post to make her favorite coffee. He thought that it was worth it, this adventure. She was always stuck in her routine, that didn't allow her to live loosely. He snapped out his thoughts, when he noticed the costumer in front of him coughing, obviously on purpose.

 

"That's very unprofessional you know. Ignoring your customers and playing around with your girlfriend."

 

"My what?"

 

"Whatever, I don't care. I want a double cappuccino without sugar."

 

Hyunsik drifted off again, as he was trying to remember where he has seen this piercing, yet beautiful look and most importantly how that man believed that the girl was his lover. Nothing rang a bell though, maybe it was just a coincidence. He served the coffee on hand and thanked him with a bow. On his way, the young man pushed Hani, resulting her landing in Minhyuk's arms.

 

"Wow, someone has a bad day! He seems familiar though..."

 

"You’re lucky I was behind you, because that jerk almost threw you on the floor."

 

\---------.--------

 

Sungjae was waiting his football teammate outside the university. They had a game this day and the captain was his only friend out the whole time. As the clock was ticking, his anxiety was growing bigger. They were playing against of one of the best football teams.

 

"Ilhoon hyung, you're late!"

 

"Sorry, I went for a coffee and the barista was fooling around with his girlfriend and his friend! What a lazy ass."

 

"Whatever! After the game my brother told me to bring you home to meet you. You'll not regret it, he's a great cook. There will be some friends, too."

 

"Are you celebrating something?"

 

"No, just a gathering! Are you coming?"

 

"Of course! I always say yes, if it comes to food."

 

On their way, Sungjae called Changsub to accompany them to their practice in order to lift his spirit. He never played a game without him cheering. Even his brother hadn't this affection to him. He was so in love with this shithead, that his heart was beating fast only with the picture of him smiling. If only he knew that his feelings were mutual.

 

"Who is Changsub guy? The one who cheers you up in every game?"

 

"Yeah! He's a good friend..."

 

"Friend, indeed. That's why your whole face brightens up whenever you see him or talk to him."

 

"Hyung, it's not like that. Don't say nonsense."

 

Changsub, as a whipped man, he was already waiting them outside the gates. He was holding a banner with Sungjae's name on it and his face was painted with the colors of the team. He looked so silly, but the younger found it extremely cute. Everything about him was gorgeous in his eyes.

 

"Hello little one! Today I'll be your biggest fun, make sure you destroy them on the field as always."

 

"Hyung, you came early!"

 

"I was here before you come, you know. You're the one who's late! The coach is already here..."

 

Sungjae just gave him a loving embrace, as the captain was about to curse them. Why had they not confessed already? They were beyond obvious.

 

"You're disgusting. Get a room!"

 

The soon-to-be couple, according to Ilhoon's calculations, broke the hug and the older freaked out, before Sungjae reacts. However, his words hurt the younger more than he imagined.

 

"We're not in that kind of relationship. His brother is my bestie, so I love the little one in a brotherly way..."

 

"That's my bad then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 days until Minhyuk's album, fellow melodies!! ;)


	3. Awkward Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortunately, i had only to review the chapter. This period is very stressing due to the semester's finals...  
> I hope you like it guys :)

Sungjae was absent-minded the whole game, even if the older was cheering him up. The captain noticed his state, but he didn't scold him because he knew the reason why. He was lucky that their team scored a goal in the last two minutes. When the game finished, the younger was still pouting due to their previous talk and Ilhoon wanted to slap them both straight on their faces for their immaturity.

 

They got in Changsub's car and drove towards the youngest's house. The atmosphere was completely uncomfortable, only the sound of soft music filling the silence. Ilhoon felt that he was third wheeling, as it seemed a couple fight or something. On the other hand, Hyunsik and Hani were cooking and chatting happily, while Minhyunk was describing to Eunkwang, the host's restaurant colleague, about one of his best performances in theater. The most amusing part was that he unbotton his shirt to show his muscular chest. The girl snickered and almost broke the plate she was holding.

 

"Oh boy! He must be desperate to get this D."

 

 "You can't imagine. He comes in my house every fucking day, whining about this and that!"

 

 "Poor thing! He thinks that he's a player, but he seems so pitiful."

 

 "Precisely! "

 

 The sound of the door opening echoed, informing them that the guests arrived. It was perfect timing, as they served the final plate and the pizza was ready. They stayed in the kitchen though to tidy up the mess a bit. Sungjae was looking around for his brother, but instead he saw the two men. Ilhoon was still at the entrance, admiring the paintings hanging on the wall. He wasn't a specialist, but he could appreciate a good piece of art.

 

"Hyuuuung! We're are home! I'm starving!"

 

Hyunsik and Hani came in the living room, still whispering about the previous incident and left the pizza on the center of the table. Ilhoon stepped awkwardly in front of them, not looking at them directly. He should be formal, it was his first time meeting his friend's family.

 

"Hello! I'm Ilhoon, nice to meet you."

 

Minhyuk was standing speechless, buttoning his black shirt up. He forgot the tempting smell of the food, that had him drooling due to his hunger.

 

"Oh! The jerk from the cafe. It's certainly him, the ash-blonde haired!”

 

Hyunsik and Hani were checking him out and nodded themselves. There was a minute of absolute silence; they didn't expect this surprise.

 

"Leave the kid in peace. It was an accident and he had a bad day. Didn’t you ever learn about manners?"

 

Ilhoon and Hyunsik were looking to each other intensely, as their tension filled the air. The older remembered immediately where they had met. Of course it was the boy on the first row in his live, the beautiful young man. Hani, also, remembered as the scene in front of her brought her memories back.

 

"Ah! I know you. The special fan on the first row."

 

 "I don't follow, sorry..."

 

 "The day oppa performed-"

 

Hyunsik was fast enough to seal her mouth with his palm. He faked innocence and then kicked her leg from behind. The girl punched hard his gut with her arm, resulting him moaning. Sungjae separated them, because they were hitting each other like lunatics. He wanted to leave a respectful first impression.

 

"What's going on here? Have you met before?"

 

"Ermm, he's just a customer of the cafe. An acquaintance. That's all…"

 

\----------.---------

 

It was late evening and most of the visitors had left. Only the hosts, Hani and Ilhoon stayed, being consumed from their conversation. They were talking about their school crushes and how they affected their aspect in love. Hani took the lead and recounted about her ex boyfriend, who was verbally abusive and currently she was overprotective with her choices. The two brothers didn't reveal much of information for the boy's liking.

 

"What about you Ilhoon?"

 

"Actually I haven’t dated anyone in particular. Only flirting and one time sex with a cheerleader. I haven't the looks so..."

 

Hyunsik was absorbing every piece of information. He caught himself staring at him and nodding at random things. He didn't agree with his last comment though.

 

"I think you're very beautiful."

 

Oh fuck! He was thinking out loud again and they heard him. Ilhoon's spoon dropped on his plate and Sungjae split the water from his mouth.

 

"I mean, as you said, you were the captain in high school. Talented in art and-"

 

"What oppa wants to say is that you're charming enough for everyone's liking. He is like you actually, he still has low self-esteem and he's currently free because of that."

 

That was so embarrassing. Hyunsik's body was trembling like he was electrocuted and his face was a darker shade of red than the ketchup on the table. Also, Hani was blazing his relationship status, that made it harder for him.

 

"Wait, aren't you a couple?"

 

"Of course not! I'm one of his besties and somehow his mentor on music. Five years ago, I was walking to my college and heard the most captivating melody across the road. I followed the sound and saw him playing the guitar. So, I spoke to him as I was majoring in music, and here we are!"

 

"He's is very talented indeed!"

 

Sungjae felt awkward again, there was a piece of the puzzle that was missing. Hani seemed to try bring them closer and the looks that they were exchanging weren't friendly. Yes, his brother was always shy towards the strangers and not the greatest speaker, but in this case it was different. He didn't even try to reserve his usual straight face.

 

"Ilhoon hyung, how do you know he's talented?"

 

"I went to a park a few days ago and he was performing. I didn't know he's your brother."

 

"Ah, you didn't say anything earlier, though."

 

"We didn't address the topic, that's why."

 

Hani was delighted of the picture in front of her. It was about time for her oppa to lay his eyes upon someone, to release some of his burden. Love heals the souls after all and his, needed extra care, as he didn't receive any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you listen to Minhyuk's album?? I loved it!! The song which features Soyeon was my favorite :)


	4. Past Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a Changjae or Ilsik chapter, but it's important for the upcoming events. Please be patient :)

Hani was running throughout the hall, trying to catch up with Hyunsik. He was currently in her studio playing the guitar, as it was his day off. The girl was stumbling because of her heels and she knocked down at least two coworkers. Needless to say about her boss, to whom she split her coffee on his expensive shirt and ignored his constant pleading. Great! Not only she slept with him, but she hit him without apologizing too. She was so thrilled about the upcoming announcement, regarding to her friend's music career, that she couldn't get herself together.

 

When she arrived outside the studio, she kicked the door and stormed inside. Hyunsik was welcomed with a creepy toothy smile and untidy red hair. Also, her pursue was hanging upside down on her arm and her slim legs were shaking. That picture gave him goosebumps and his eyes were fluttering.

 

"Did a tornado passed over you?"

 

"Haha, not funny. Actually I've got great news!"

 

Hyunsik placed his guitar next to the producing equipment and shook his clothes out. Hani stepped closer and fanned her face with her sweaty palms.

 

"I'm so happy and proud of you! You're my first and most favorite student. After all these years, people acknowledge your talent!"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You got viral in YouTube and you've already a fanbase. On top of that, they released an article complimenting your skills and asking for your identity. I quote 'BToB: The upcoming music star'. How awesome?"

 

The guitarist glowed, hearing the most exciting thing in the world. However, his expression changed dramatically to an unreadable one. He breathed deeply and rubbed his shoulder gently, avoiding the eye contact with his mentor.

 

"What is it? Aren't you happy? Is it about your jobs? Oppa! Don't worry you'll get enough money to have a comfortable life. I'll be your manager, you know how capable am I."

 

"I don't want to be famous, Hani. Sorry about ruining it to you..."

 

Hyunsik dropped his look towards the floor and walked away without uttering another word. The red-hair followed him and grabbed him firmly by his wrist, drawing successfully his attention. She couldn't accept his behavior, he should be excited.

 

"What the fuck? I know music is your passion and I witnessed you enjoying people's approval. What are you afraid of?"

 

"What if I’ll be like my father? What if he finds me?"

 

Hani noticed his tears rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably along with his pained gaze. She felt like she crashed his soul, which Hyunsik was healing for ages. No one is worthy carrying such a dark past and living like an emotionless robot.

 

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind... You know you'll never be like him! You're better than this."

 

"Am I? I should hate him, but I can't. I miss the old days, my family strong and whole. My mom planting flowers on the garden, my dad coming home whining about food and Sungjae returning from school waiting to play with him. He had been admiring him so much, you can't even imagine. I'll never earn this place in his heart..."

 

"What do you miss the most about your childhood?"

 

"When I was younger, I played the guitar without fearing anything. I felt pure happiness. My dad taught me, so I had no reason to be insecure. Since my mother's death and my father's drug addiction I... I feel only sadness. I can't play a single joyful song."

 

"I don't want to pressure you, but I think the best solution is an epilogue on your dad's chapter. You should speak to him sometime... Besides, your family is here. Your brother, Minhyuk, Changsub and even me."

 

"I can't... Not yet."

 

Hyunsik was sobbing while Sungjae was hiding behind the door, eavesdropping their conversation. He passed by to leave them food, as it was running late. His father's subject had never been addressed before from his brother, it was heartbreaking listening to his words. He remembered the night, when Hyunsik threw some stuff inside their luggages and took him away from home. The younger was crying non-stop, as the older was trying to explain that their father was different and dangerous. His head was bloodstained, with some red drops falling to his shoulders. It was such a tremendous sight, that he locked the rest to his memory. When he asked him about the wound, he told him that he fell on the stairs.

 

"Have you heard anything about him?"

 

"Last time I saw him, was when he broke a bottle on my head because I called him a junky. The kitchen table was full of cocaine. I'm thankful that Sungjae never saw this awful picture. If it wasn't Minhyuk that day, I think I'd have gone mental."

 

"You know, I can pull some strings to locate him. He's still in music industry. You just say the word. Regarding to your career, please think about it. You could just have a live per week in Changsub's bar, nothing much."

 

"I promise, sunbae..."

 

They chuckled to each other and Hyunsik wiped his stained face with his sleeve. When he pulled the knob down, he heard a few steps echoing on the hall. He took a quick look and he saw a tall figure disappearing in the elevator. Also, a smell of pizza was flowing in the air and specifically his favorite one. That was strange! He didn't think twice though and stepped outside, leaving Hani with overwhelming guilt. His mentor, watched him leaving and texted to Minhyuk about the previous event and requested him to talk to him.

 

After a while, Hyunsik parked across his house and placed his head on the wheel, feeling a persistent headache. As he was drifting into sleep, he noticed his brother, with a box of pizza, entering their apartment. If that wasn’t a coincidence! So, he got out the car and jogged towards the younger.

 

"Hello, kiddo! Where were you?"

 

"I... I bought your favorite pizza and bumped into some friend. Are you hungry?"

 

"Okay... Yes, actually I'm starving."

 

"Ah, Ilhoon told me if you guys want to, you're welcome to come to our practice.  Changsub is already a regular."

 

"Why is that? I mean the invitation."

 

"He liked you very much, which is suspicious to me..."

 

"What did he tell you? In detail! I'm just curious..."

 

"You're both really weird. Like teenagers in love or something..."

 

"Nonsense! We'd never! Me and him? It sounds like a joke."

 

"Indeed, as many other things. You're great in keeping things secret, hyung."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm waiting for a Hyunsik's or Sungjae's album, if there will be one!! They'll be the death of me.  
> Also, Peniel will appear in the story later!!:)


	5. Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilsik chapter :)

Hyunsik finished his shift early, so he decided to curl up in front of the fire with his notebook. He thought that it was a great time to write a song, as the circumstances were favoring him. The house was empty and warm, as the rain was dropping heavily on the roof. The ideal setting for a songwriter. So, he made a bla ck coffee, grabbed his guitar and sat on the sofa's pillow.

He was writing down random lines, when Ilhoon's smiling face popped up  in his head. He bit his pen and praised himself internally, because a vague idea came up about the song's content. Of course it was a romantic song, remarkably not a painful one. He might  have  found his inspiration, his muse. In terms of music, the melody was unclear yet, but it was a good start.

It was almost midnight and dozens of papers were laying on the floor along with  snack  wrappers. Hyunsik guessed that his brother was going to stay at Changsub, as he  has not come at home. He was about to message him, when the bell rang. He jumped up, fixed slightly his hair and walked towards the door with a deep sig h . It was probably Sungjae, for some reason this kid ha s  been forgetting his keys and taking the spare ones from Minhyuk.

" Haven't I  told you countless times about- Ilhoon?"

He was welcomed with the boy, wet head to toe, wearing a fake smile across his face. His eyes were watering, as his hands were trembling from the biting cold. Hyunsik was  looking around , thinking t he boy might have company  with him , but none came up.

"Come in, you're a mess! Make yourself at home, i'll bring you some towels."

Ilhoon showed his gratitude with a bow and sat in front of the fire, not wanting to soak the sofa. His gaze went through the papers and specifically one with huge characters saying "SWIMMING", arous ing his curiosity. However, Hyunsik's steps cut him off  his thoughts . The older kneeled beside him, as he unfolded one white towel and placed it on Ilhoon's hair. He was so focused on his task, that his didn't notice the younger's uneasiness.

"Hyung, it's okay... i'll do it myself..."

"Oh, yes. Sorry! It was impulsive. What happened?"

"Actually, i had a somekind of... fight with my parents and i was  exiled from the dorms. Sorry, i didn't want to interrupt you, i was hoping that Sungjae would be here. It's better to go..."

Hyunsik almost threw himself on Ilhoon, as he held him tightly by his left shoulder and stood alert. The latter was blinking quickly, puzzled from the sudden action.

"You don't have to leave, you can spend the night here if you want to."

"Thank you..."

Their eyes were locked and Ilhoon was sweating, trying not to think about the elder’s irresistible lips. His temptation  settled down, when Hyunsik pulled back and released his gr ip of him . He tidied his papers and prepared a tea for the special guest.

"I guess, you don't want to talk about the fight. So, tell me something about you! What's you major?"

"Journalism. My dream is to have my own radio show, which is unattainable though..."

"Why is it unattainable? I'm sure you'll achieve your dream, if you see it like a goal. You have the foundations from the university and most importantly the passion and the talent!"

"How do you know i'm talented?"

"Radio is like the music, your intent is to touch the listener's soul through your voice. Imagine having a bad day, driving your car to nowhere. First thing you do, is turn on the radio and seek for comfort through your chosen channel. Listening to a relaxing voice, talking directly to you about anything, is very stress-relieving or a relatable conversation, which has also healing powers. You seem very softhearted to me, which means that you can be  e mpathetic with people. That's a gift, a talent. It overtakes the knowledge!"

"It's not that easy, though... i'm not capable to heal myself, how will i even help others?"

"You'll never succeed to reach pure happiness, it's  an  utopia. The real happiness for me, is to face your fears, that's when the healing process begins, that's when you can help others. The things that you are using for fillers are totally pointless. Just find your motivation, your anchor."

"I never thought about happiness this way. Thank you hyung, you seem very wise. You must have gone through  a lot ..."

"I have, but i'm still a coward. I'm looking for my anchor, too!"

"I wish you  find one, hyung!"

They were chatting about this and that for hours, ignoring the ticking clock. It was four o'clock in the morning and Hyunsik would  have to wake up at seven. He had a morning shift at the cafe, not to mention the guitar class with Hani and the extra vocal exercise. He didn't want to leave Ilhoon alone, so he tolerated his sleepiness. Fortunately, the younger was dozing off, as he almost fell on the floor at least two times.

"You should sleep, Ilhoonie. It's already late...

Ilhoon blushed the darkest shade of red, covering up his heated cheeks. Hyunsik realized his stupid mistake and forced a huge toothy smile.

"I apologize for the name, it just came out."

"It's okay, hyung. I think I can get used to it."

They exchanged some  more words and Hyunsik led the younger to Sungjae's bedroom. He changed the sheets and gave Ilhoon a pair of his pajamas, as he was scanning his slim, yet delicate, body.

"They may be loose, but I think it 'll fit you."

"It's okay, you've already done so much. I  do n't even know how to repay you..."

"Think about it as a blossoming friendship."

"Thank you, you're my savior,  hyung !"

Ilhoon giggled, as the host left a small chuckle to himself. The younger was like a mirror, Hyunsik felt that he saw his reflection throughout him. H e remembers mysterious visits to Minhyuk at the dawn back to his teenage years, his underlying fears ruining his innocence, his trust issues and most of all his passion for the art. His dream seemed so far away, but now, thanks to Hani, he was a step closer  to it . Regardless his fucked-up family life, he was a step closer.

However, there was one unsolved problem with Ilhoon, that he ha ve n't f ound the hint  of it yet. Why he was so tense? Was he still shy? But his attitude was very sassy in front of the others. As he was creating countless scenarios in his head, he drifted into sleep.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it so far?? The next chapter will be Sungjae/Changsub, be ready!!


	6. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry fam, i know i've more than a week to post. But, because of my delay i'll post two chapters in this week. I suck at writing a smut and this one is a "kinky" one!! Enjoy and if you feel uncomfortable, please read only the first half and go on the next chapter.  
> *****WARNING: SMUT ON THE SECOND HALF******

Sungjae was leaving the university, still questioning his sanity, after attending seven classes in a row. His major was Arts, since he dreamed of persuading an acting career.  He certainly had the talent and the looks as a leading tv actor. 

When he stepped outside, Changsub appeared in front of him with a huge black umbrella. It was the perfect timing , considering the heavy rain and his habit to always forget his own umbrella. His bad habit was at such extent that he was always getting scrolled by his brother, not to mention the hospital bills and his whining due to him getting sick all the time.

Changsub got closer, raising the umbrella higher. He was standing on his toes, causing Sungjae to chuckle.

 "Yah, brat! You're taller than me, hold that shit."

"Whatever you say, hyung. Where do I own the honor?"

"We always hang out, wtf?"

"Which confuses me, I thought I was only your friend's little brother! That was what you said to Ilhoon."

"I didn't mean it  to sound like that and you know it. Stop acting  like a child. Come with me now, we'll talk this out later!"

Changsub grabbed the younger's wrist, leading him towards his car. Sungjae didn't fight back, examining the older's pissed expression. Did he say something bad? He only stated the facts.

After a short silent ride, they got into Changsub's apartment, throwing their stuff on the living room's couch. Sungjae's words seemed to have taken a toll on the older, since he looked conflicted. Not only was he sulking, but he was tapping his fingers on the counter, while cooking. Sungjae was beyond pleased for letting his feelings out, bothering the other. Karma is a bitch.

"Eat! It's your favorite, chicken nuggets."

"Okay, chill! I was about to eat anyway.."

He took his first bite, exaggerating about how heavenly the taste was. Changsub took a seat beside him, looking directly at his lacing fingers.

"You're not only my friend's little brother, you know. But, the circumstances don't allow us to have another kind  of... relationship."

Sungjae almost chocked to death, so he quickly drank a glass of water. It sounded like an intro of a confession. However, he was sure it was something else.

"You're Hyunsik's brother, you're very young and I'll be an obstacle in your future career. Also-"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you have feelings for me, I overheard Minhyuk teasing you about it a few days ago. I've seen other hints, too."

"Do you? Have feelings for me..."

"It doesn't matter..."

"It does matters to me though!”

"I have. I always had. But, given the-"

"You don't understand something, hyung. I'm not a kid anymore, I'm 22 fucking years old and you're 27. We're both adults. What happens to our love life doesn't concern either Hyunsik or the rest of the people. Just admit you're a coward!"

"It's not that simple... What if you become an actor? What if Hyunsik finds out? What if people find out? What if we don't get along with each other?"

"You kept me waiting all those years, giving me hope, and shutting me out for those ridiculous reasons. Who knows what will happen? We could die tomorrow, so what? Should we lock ourselves into our houses? Give me a break! What's the real reason for not wanting to start a relationship with me?"

"I- that wasn't a good idea. I shouldn't have addressed this topic."

"Fuck you! I waited enough. Man up and then speak to me. I'm out!"

Sungjae hit the spoon on the table, cursing and trying to keep his tears from falling. Changsub, on the other hand, was trying to take the most important decision of his love life. Let Sungjae walk out, maybe permanently, or follow his heart. The result was unexpected to both of them. They caught themselves having a hot making-out session against the kitchen counter.

Sungjae's legs wrapped around Changsub's waist, closing the distance between them. The kiss was rough and sloppy, due to their lasting desire coming out. Their hands were traveling to each other's bodies and their moans were echoing all over the room. The younger came back to reality, holding his hormones from exploding.

"Before something more happens, what does that means for us?"

"You're mine and I'm yours! I can't let you go! I can't suppress my love because of my fears anymore! Call me selfish-"

"Okay, shut up! Take me to your bedroom and show me your love with actions. I've been waiting forever!"

"Are you sure?"

"Does my dick tell you otherwise? It will, if you keep talking."

"Okay, okay. Fuck! You're so bratty, yet so fucking sexy. Can't wait to have my cock inside you!"

"We'll see!"

They ran to the bedroom, as they pulled off each other’s clothes. There wasn't time for chit chat or romance, they had tortured themselves for years. Sungjae got on his knees, taking the older's pants off. He licked his lips slowly, with hooded eyes.

"Have you ever given a blowjob? "

"No, but there is a first time for everything. Right, hyung?"

He took the head of Changsub's cock in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it, not giving him the benefit of doubt.

"Fuck, baby! You're so needy and beautiful. I could come on the spot!"

Sungjae released him with a pop, locking his sparking eyes with his. His voice low and raspy.

"You can, we've all night!"

He took half of his dick down his throat at once, causing him a gag reflex, tearing up a bit. Changsub sobbed, pulling the younger's hair.

"Easy! No need to chock. Breath through your nose."

Sungjae gave him a squeeze on his right butt cheek, going deeper. He could feel the other's balls against his wet chin. A mix of precome and saliva was running down from his mouth, as his tears soaked his red face. Changsub held his head tighter, as he was about to come, but the younger suddenly stopped.

"Enough with the foreplay. I can't wait! Fuck me!"

"Fuck kiddo, you'll be the death of me!"

The older helped him stand and laid him on the bed. He spread Sungjae's legs wide enough to have the greatest view he has seen for almost a year.

"I must prep you. It may be weird and painful at first, but I'll make it as tolerable as I can."

"I trust you more than anyone, hyung. You're the only one I'd give my virginity. Go ahead now!"

"Relax, don't be stiff."

He grabbed the lube from his nightstand, placing a big amount on his fingers. He slowly inserted the first one, watching the erotic picture along the younger's face, seeking for approval.

A broken moan left Sungjae's throat and the older's boner twitched. It seemed a long ride, as the fingers became two then three, stretching him out further. It indeed felt weird and painful, but gradually became pleasurable. The younger's cock was leaking, making it difficult to hold it in. His orgasm was building up and he was tempted to stroke his dick. But, thank god, the older paused, placing a quick kiss on his swollen lips.

"I think you're ready. I'll ask you one more time. Are you sure?"

"Yes! Fuck!"

The younger wasn't sure how he achieved to utter a word. He was so tired, yet needy. He was determined to go all the way. Changsub put a condom, spreading lube on his pulsating cock and the younger's rim. For a moment he was hesitant, but he breathed deeply and pushed the head in.

"So tight, baby! You're so hot!"

Changsub was mumbling praising comments to the younger, as he was admiring his fit body. The muscular chest, the clear abs, the long legs lying on his shoulders. He forced himself deeper, receiving a strong grasp on his back.

"Hyung, take it easy. It hurts a lot!"

The older stopped his movement, rubbing and kissing softly the younger's face.

"Sorry, love! I'll give you time to adjust. Tell me when you’re ready!"

"Go on, but gently please!"

While the older was working on his rhythm, Sungjae was trying to keep his composure. He didn't feel that great sense of euphoria, that others were describing. Only pain and a bit of pleasure. That was until Changsub went all the way in, finding his prostate.

"Hyung, faster. It feels so good, so full!"

"Found it."

They were both exhausted at this point, as they were panting on each other's sweaty skin. Sungjae hugged his partner tightly and locked his legs around him, while Changsub was biting the younger's neck and collarbones, leaving red marks. The thrusts became more and more erratic.

"Baby, I'm about to come. Can't hold it anymore!"

The younger couldn't answer properly, so he just nodded. Changsub kissed him deeply, hiding his gasps  as he got down from his high. Then he lowered himself, taking the younger's throbbing cock in his mouth. He obviously was more experienced in the domain, working his tongue like a pro. As he was deepthroating, the younger warned him for his upcoming release, pulling his messy wet hair backwards, but Changsub kept on his task. A large amount of semen hit the back of his throat, shallowing most of it, as some of it stayed on his lips. He licked the remains and lied beside his boyfriend, who was trying to get himself together.

"You're gross!"

"You liked it, though."

The younger just rolled towards him, nestling his head on his chest. There wasn't time to digest the facts just some moments ago, but now as they came to their senses, Changub was hit by reality.

"I think we went too far, kiddo. The first time should be a special one."

"Oh, shut up! I waited my whole life for this. Who cares about romantic stuff. You haven't even asked me out. Also, if you ever call me kiddo again, I'll cut your dick with my teeth!"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Hell yeah, but I insist about the 'kiddo' word."

"You're my kiddo!"

"Forget about the daddy kink, it's creepy."

They were laughing their asses off, for no specific reason. Changsub was still a bit tense though, not giving Sungjae space to relax.

"What is it now? Don't beat around the bush again."

"When are we going to tell the others?"

"About the sex part or our relationship?"

"I'm serious..."

"I'll speak to my brother, it's the right thing to do. As for the confession, I haven’t forget because you fucked me. I'm waiting for an explanation."

"Some other time, now get up to take a shower!"

Changsub smacked the younger's ass, as Sungjae hit his head with a pillow. They were definitely going to have a round two.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, i'm not good in writing sex scenes. It just felt right at the moment!! Also, Ilhoon's single is coming out soon, stay tuned ;)


	7. Questionnaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, here we are :)

It was early morning, when Sungjae sneaked into his backyard, since Hyunsik was working until late in the evening. At least, he had a whole day before the interrogation takes place. He was carrying his boyfriend's umbrella along with two chicken nuggets, ignoring the annoying pain in his ass. He swore to himself that shower sex was a big no in the future.

He was smiling alone for the silly things , he and Changsub had done on the bed . It was fascinating how life  could change in one day. His dreams  started taking flesh step by step. He had the love of his life on his side, they had breakfast together and they had sex. He was daydreaming outside the doorstep, when Minhyuk invaded his visual line.

"For god's sake, hyung! Don't you have a house? What are you doing here?"

"Where were you last night? Why are you so happy?"

"None of your business, fuck off now!"

"You're so nasty!"

The younger passed through him , throwing himself on the sofa. An aching pain hit him, resulting out of him a weird  sound like a roar. Minhyuk jumped beside him, curious and bemused.

"Did you fuck? Are you together now? How was it? I didn't expect you to be a bottom! Wow, he marked you too."

"Hyung! Cut the crap! Don't tell anyone else for now!"

"Wait a sec."

Minhyuk pulled his vibrating phone from his front pocket, answering enthusiastically. His whole face was glowing, as his eyes were sparkling. Sungjae thought that he was not the only one happy. Hani's light voice interrupted his thinking, having him looking dumbly at the source. 

"Hani! Are you working?"

"I had a meeting, but we called it off. Did something happen? You sound abnormally cheerful!"

"Changsub and Sungjae put the sauce on the spaghetti!"

"Did the dorks cook? That's new!"

"You don't understand! They fried the sausage!"

Sungjae was trying to steal the older's phone, while hitting him and chooping his neck. But, his efforts were in vain.

"Oppa! What do you refer to? I don't think we're talking about cooking."

"They fucked! Sungjae got the D!"

"What? Seriously? Changsub confessed? Oh my! Oh my! I'm coming right now. I've good news regarding you, too."

Minhyuk threw his phone on the floor, earning a punch on his shoulder. He was laughing hysterically, running out of breath. Sungjae was pouting due to the turn of the events. The news were spreading so fast. What if his brother learned of his relationship before him telling him?

Suddenly, his bedroom door opened widely, revealing a puzzled Ilhoon looking at them. He had his eyes almost closed, his hair were messy and his pajama bottoms were hanging low on his hips.

"What's the big deal? I thought they might have already done something!"

"Nah, they're both chickens."

Sungjae's anxiousness grew bigger, because he feared Changsub's reaction to all this fast-paced revealing. He was so stressed that he didn't even question Ilhoon's presence  in his home.

"What the fuck! Shut up already! Changsub is very stressed about announcing our relationship. If you give him a hard time I'll slice your fucking throats. On top of that, I want to tell my brother. So, keep your mouths sealed, if you don't want me to dance on your graves!"

"Intense! Okay, but when Hani arrives, fill us with the details and we'll be silent as the grave! Promise!"

"Why not, I'm used to not have personal space in this house! You' ve got spare keys for god's sake!"

A thunderous slam ripped through the silence, revealing a delighted Hani storming towards her three friends. She took off her dirty boots and sat between Sungjae and Minhyuk. The youngest nodded to himself, as he placed his palm on his forehead, regretting his life choices.

"She has keys, too. Of course!"

"Ah, Hyunsik lent them to me, because I want to prepare the equipment beforehand. We'll take the lessons here today. Don't worry I'll buy spare keys, in case of emergency. Now, hit me! I want explicit details, even for the sex part!"

The three listeners faced him with a pleading gaze, full of interest. The red-hair girl grasped on Minhyuk's arm, as Ilhoon was drinking water impatiently. Sungjae started with the confession part, clapping his hands together and from time to time leaving giggles. Hani's jaw was left open, as she was processing the information.

"So, let me get this straight. Our Changsub kissed you first? Finally! He got balls. What about the sex? I was certain that you'd top. He's tiny in front of you! No offense..."

"Not taken..."

Sungjae was ready to burst from the embarrassment, as his cheeks becoming red. The torture didn't end there. Minhyuk shot him with dozens of questions, all of them with dirty content.

"What about his dick? Is it big? Did you do it raw? What about oral?"

"Hyung!"

"At least, tell me about his dick. He didn't want to contest at high school. Please!"

"It's... normal! Perfectly fitting."

"That's an odd description."

Hani noticed Ilhoon's discomfort, questioning his presence at the same time.

"Ilhoon! Did you sleep here?"

"Yeah... I was looking for Sungjae, because I had a situation going on. Hyunsik hyung was here instead and he allowed me to stay."

"Ah, I apologize! I didn't intent to make you uncomfortable. You see, we're very open as a group, like a family. You'll get used to it!"

The boy felt a warm feeling overwhelming his racing heart. Did they consider him as a friend?

"We're waiting you bring us a boyfriend, too!"

"Girlfriend! I'm straight..."

"Right..."

Minhyuk gave a knowing look at Sungjae, as Hani seemed to be skeptical. The "couple's" chemistry was obvious, but the younger wasn't so open-minded about homosexual relationship. She was worried about Hyunsik's heart.

"Okay, buddies! I've got great news to announce, too. I had a meeting with my boss and-"

Minhyuk towered her, offering a toothy creepy smile.

"Did you fuck, too?"

"No! I'm a professional! He asked me about you actually."

"Is he a bi? Look, I'm not interested. I'm not sleeping with my friends' sex partners. Also, I save myself for Eunkwang."

"God! Can you listen to me for a second? There will be a very big stage for the high society audience. A drama musical theater. So, I recommended you. It would be a huge opportunity about new contracts with famous companies, including mine. Are you in? Tell me the word and I'll call him!"

"Are you joking? Of course yes! Arrange the meeting immediately. I'm jobless for ages and musicals are my field! I'll tell Eunkwang."

"You've an interview first! I just recommended you. Ah, tips! He admires the honesty on people, so don't hide anything vital!"

"Done! Anything else?"

"He's a bit weird when it comes to manners. Try to be serious, because I believe you're too happy-go-lucky for his liking."

As Hani was advising Minhyuk about the upcoming meeting, the other two boys were eating some snacks, waiting for Hyunsik who would cook the actual meal. Ilhoon wasn't in the mood, talking about his parents, even to Sungjae. He was tense the whole time, recalling the last night's chat with Hyunsik along with his deep attraction. It might be his admiration, right? The older was a good musician, a loving brother and a responsible adult. A keeper, an enviable person. Yeah, that was the case, he was looking up to him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama gradually builds up, in the next few chapters things will gonna be a bit hectic, until the climax!! Stay tuned fam :) Also, spoiler was a bop!!!


	8. Secret Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys with two chapters this week!! Enjoy :)

Hyunsik and Hani were working on his newly written song "SWIMMING", trying to figure out the most suitable guitar cords along with the vocalization.

"Do you remember when you performed "To my love"? You have had a great temper as a baritone, I liked your singing in G better!"

"It doesn't fit the emotion I want to convey though... What if I use the Ab chord."

"Ab? It sounds good. Especially in the final chorus! Although I’d like something more dramatic such as a G minor. The poignant feeling of pain you know."

"It's a nostalgic song though and Ab is safer, more popular."

"It depends on the Ab. Okay, we should come up with the music first!"

Ilhoon was monitoring their debate in awe. He couldn’t understand a thing about the content of their conversation, but it was nice to see the older being so passionate about music. He was beyond curious about what the outcome of the song would be, along with what inspired the lyrics. Hyunsik was certainly a dark horse. They have been hanging out for one month, almost in daily basis, and he haven’t got any answers to his queries.

"Actually, let’s have a break to clear out our mind. At least, we have the main idea!"

Hyunsik agreed, leaving the guitar on the floor and placing the music sheets on his room's desk. For the last month, they were practicing mainly at his house as the studio was unavailable due to technical problems. Hani took care of installing the basic equipment, so it was temporarily efficient.

The older lied beside Ilhoon on the couch, giving him a small sweet smile. The younger touched dramatically his racing heart, pretending to melt from cuteness. Which actually did.

"Yah! Don't make fun of me. I'm handsome whatever I do!"

"Hyung, get off your high horse!"

Hani was looking for a snack in the fridge, eavesdropping their cheesy chit chat. She was chuckling to herself for how obvious their flirting was. Such a pity for not accepting their feelings. As she walked into the room with a sandwich in her mouth, Hyunsik threw the bomb.

"By the way, Changsub and Sungjae seem to be extremely close lately. Have you noticed? If I was a stranger, I'd think that they are a couple! It sounds funny, I know!"

Ilhoon almost had a cardiac arrest, flinching and locking eyes with Hani. The red-hair girl faked a hysterical laugh and the younger followed her lead.

"So funny! I haven't noticed, though. Now that I think about it, they'd be a great couple. Changsub is a very responsible, funny and loving person, while Sungjae is more impulsive, sulky and not so romantic. They'd be each other's missing piece of puzzle. Ilhoon, what do you think?"

"I totally agree. They'd be the power couple!"

"It's weird. My best friend and my little brother? It sounds like a sci-fi fiction."

"You should be more open-minded... Love has no boundaries!"

"You speak like it's real."

"Of course not! It's just a random thought. What the fuck?"

There was dead silence for a moment, as Hyunsik was examining them  suspiciously Hani's abnormal behavior along with Ilhoon's uneasiness. Something was fishy! They should come up with something immediately, to not draw any more of his attention.

"Hyung, you should check your mail! You told me that you're waiting for a notification from the post office. It's been almost two weeks, your package should be here!"

 "Oh you're right! I will be back in a minute."

Hyunsik jogged towards the mailbox, grabbing his mail. As he was returning to his friends, he was murmuring to himself about the info written on the letters.

"Of course there are more bills! Electricity, water-"

He stopped in his tracks, when he saw one letter with a yellow sticker saying

'RETURN TO THE SENDER  
NOT DELIVERABLE AS ADDRESSED   
UNABLE TO FORWARD'.

"Weird! I didn't even send a letter. Why -"

Shocked wasn't the right term to describe the feeling inside his chest. Time froze, his legs giving up on him. He rose the letter straight to his pale face, in case he didn't read correctly. Was he hallucinating?

The sender was Sungjae and the addressee was his father. Did he send a letter to this bastard behind his back? It had to be a joke, otherwise it'd be a living nightmare. He slowly opened the letter with his terror growing every second.

' _It is Sungjae again. Your youngest son, to whom you are not responding for two years. There has to be a reason why! I am ready to listen, I am rooting for you!_

_A normal father should take care of his children, especially when they are in need. Hyunsik hyung works two part-time jobs in order to pay my university tuitions. That is your responsibility as a parent. I overheard him and Hani talking about you taking drugs and being abusive, which was horrible. I know you did not mean to, we shared some happy moments together that were true. You must come here and give us an explanation! Hyung will forgive you too._

_I look forward to seeing you soon. It has_ _been a long time, but there is a second chance for everything. Love can fix anything dad, you told me yourself, when I was a kid.'_

Hyunsik's tears were rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably, no matter the neutral expression on his features. He felt like the younger betrayed him, stabbed him mercilessly on his back. He have tried to contact him more than once? Did Sungjae felt that he wasn't enough for him, that he didn't do a good job raising him?

His friends stepped outside his room's door, terrified by the view. Ilhoon's first instinct was to run on his side, wrap his hands around Hyunsik's arm, plead him to stop crying. The older didn't move a finger, he just stared at him expressionless, through his watery eyes. Hani, as a more practical person, took quickly the papers from his trembling hands to figure out what happened. She read the information on the letter in the blink of an eye and then the letter itself. She shallowed dryly, unable to utter a word to her best friend.

"Hyunsik, don't take it the wrong way. He may-"

"Please, leave it for now!"

Hyunsik's voice was on his lowest register, flat and cold. It gave goosebumps to the younger, making him to take a step back. It was the first time seeing him in such a state. A mix of anger, sadness and frustration. He couldn't pinpoint the exact emotion. Sungjae's appearance definitely didn't warm things up.

"Hyung, I'm home!"

Hyunsik jerked the papers from Hani's skinny hands, throwing them on his brother's face and pushing him on the wall. He grabbed him by his coat's collar, closing their distance.

"Am I a joke to you? Why? Why the fuck did you send a letter to this bastard? Am I that useless to you?"

Sungjae was a crying mess, shaking spasmodically. He hadn't the time to comprehend the facts, he was scared of his brother. Hyunsik's veins were popping out of his neck, while his face was colored a crimson red.

"I asked you a damn question!"

"Hyung- please... Please... You're hurting me!"

Hani and Ilhoon were trying to talk him out, but his screams were covering their words. They didn't have the power to pull him back. Thankfully, he released his grip, as he got aware of his actions. Sungjae fell in a sitting position, hugging his own legs like a lost crying puppy.

"I'm sorry hyung, please don't be like that. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

The picture in front of Hyunsik, was the most painful one, he had ever seen. What the hell got into him? He had never laid a hand on his brother. That action was awfully familiar. He just left a sob, locking himself in his room. Hani and Ilhoon were comforting the youngest, rubbing his hair and whispering consoling words.

"Ilhoon call Changsub to get him to his apartment. As for Hyunsik, leave him alone for a while. I'll deal with him later!"

"Okay, noona!"

Sungjae had his face hidden between his knees, soaking his jeans. He was scared, yet worried, of his brother. He was only trying to reunite his family, relieving Hyunsik from his burdens and receiving the affection he missed so much.

"It's okay. He was just upset for a moment, he doesn't mean anything! You'll solve this later and it'll be okay. Calm down little one, it's fine now."

Hani's soothing voice was like honey to his ears. He snapped back into reality, offering her an innocent look through his blurry vision.

"What if he doesn't want me now? I'm so sorry, if I knew he'd react like this..."

"Yah! Don't be childish! You're his number one favorite in the world. He loves you so much, that I sometimes think he'll stuck on you forever. We should find him a partner asap!"

"He's difficult to open up, though..."

"I'll personally open his head, if he doesn't get himself together,"

A bittersweet laughter echoed across the room, creating a hint of joy to Ilhoon. However, the person whom he wanted to be with in times like this, was Hyunsik. He wanted to touch him, tell him that everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so much is going on this month with BTOB, that i'm getting nervous!! I want ot7 :( Also, congrats to Ilhoonie for Spoiler, he was killing it as always. And happy birthday to Changsub, Hyunsik and Peniel <3  
> Last but not least, is Sungjae taking the role on the drama or not? :/

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deeply sad about Minhyuk's and Changsub's military enlistment. I hope they will be healthy and happy!! We, as melodies, will be waiting for them, even if it takes 2 years. Also, HUTAZONE is coming soon!!!!


End file.
